Ocho Situaciones
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: ¡No solo te quites la ropa!—espetó Kiba.


**_Disclaimers: _**_Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span>Ocho situaciones:<span>

Situación 1:

—No solo te quites la ropa—espetó Kiba recostado en al cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar sonriendo con sorna— Hazlo mas sexy Hanabi.

La chica, arrodillada en los pies de la cama, vistiendo solo una camiseta de él, se bajó y plantó los dos pies en el suelo con el entrecejo fruncido. Abrió la puerta de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de Kiba.

—¿Eres idiota, no?—bufó parada en el marco de la puerta— Gracias a vos, perdí la ganas. Gracias.

Y de un golpe cerró la puerta.

Situación 2:

En un parque, caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que Hanabi osó en sacar de su bolsillo una caja de cigarros.

Automáticamente, Kiba se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Las chicas de tu edad no deberían fumar— advirtió.

Se adelantó unos pasos y lo arrojó a la basura.

Eso, Hanabi lo dejó pasar.

Pero Kiba siguió molestando.

—Hanabi...¿No crees que estas muy despechada?—preguntó clavando al mirada en sus pechos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin entender el mensaje.

—Que tu escote es muy grande.

Hanabi lo ignoró.

—Y tu falda esta muy corta—la observó detenidamente.

— ¿Eres muy estúpido o qué?—estalló de furia— ¡Déjame un rato en paz!

Y Kiba se calló.

Situación 3:

—¿No te quedaras esta noche?—preguntó Kiba entrando al departamento. Hanabi musitó un Sí

Directamente y sin preámbulos, se dirigieron a la habitación besándose salvajemente.

Pero al entrar, Kiba se detuvo.

—Espera—pidió. Irritada, Hanabi tomó asiento en al cama.

Hasta que vio a Kiba aparecer de la puerta del baño con un vestido estilo Maid en sus manos.

—Esto te quedaría bien—comentó sonriendo.

Hanabi lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Ni lo pienses.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación dejando una vez más, a Kiba con las ganas.

Situación 4:

—Solo cállate y acuéstate—ordenó Hanabi autoritaria. Kiba obedeció—Yo hago el resto.

Se sentó a horcajadas de él, se agachó y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

—Pero...—intentó replicar una vez que Hanabi se separó de sus labios a centímetros de su rostro.

—Solo cállate ¿Si? Eres más lindo cuando no hablas— espetó bruscamente.

Kiba guardó silencio.

Situación 5:

—¿Vamos a un hotel?—preguntó Kiba mientras tomaba del brazo a Hanabi, justo cuando pasaban frente a uno— Sería una experiencia más...excitante.

—No.

—Vaaaaaaaaaaamos—canturreó parando de caminar.

—No quiero—negó Hanabi—...No me gustan.

Evitó la mirada de cachorro del chico y siguió caminando, dándole la espalda.

Situación 6:

_"Quédate conmigo siempre que el mañana continúe"_

_"Yo te quiero"_

_"Gracias por todo"_

Típicas frases de Kiba hacia Hanabi solo para conseguir _eso. _O al menos, ella creía que las decía para eso.

Pero en cierto modo, le gustaba escuchar esas frases provenientes de la boca de el.

Situación 7:

— ¿Me estas escuchando?—preguntó irritada cruzándose de piernas en el sofá.

Kiba no respondió, solo la miraba fijamente.

—Parece que si, no me respondés—se burló — ¿Entendés por qué estoy enojada?

Kiba ni se inmutó.

—Parece que si— se acercó a su rostro— ¿Para que tenes esa boca?

—Para besarte.

Y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

Situación 8:

—Esas dos horas de mi vida nunca las recuperaré—dramatizó Kiba.

Hanabi lo codeó.

Ambos salían del cine.

—Fue una buena película—comentó ella.

—Pffff! Si seguro—la contradijo irónicamente.

—Fue buena—repitió.

...

La incomodidad estaba en el ambiente, Hanabi se removió en su asiento.

_"Ah! Kotaro-kun...No seas pervertido"_

Se escuchó salir de los parlantes de la televisión. Los pómulos de Hanabi se enrojecieron muy, muy levemente.

Y Kiba estaba en igual estado.

La tensión de la atmosfera era capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo.

No podían ni mirarse por la vergüenza que tenian.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Si les resulta nraro o confuso pueden comunicarmelo por MP y con gusto se los explico, ademas, lo puedo arreglar.<em>

_La narración no es muy completa...pero fue la inspiración del momento._

_La historia va al son de la cancion: Don`t just take your clothes off! By Hatsune Miku._

_Ojala les guste. Va dedicada a TODAS Y TODOS (hay hombres) que sean autores del KibaNabi ^^_

_Good Bye Terrícolas!_


End file.
